Blog de usuário:The Demon King IV/Ataque da Imperadora Dragão
After ending her speech, the fiery Dragon Empress her mouth wide. Inside her mouth, which was strewn with huge fangs, an incredible amount of magical power began to accumulate and compress. Under the compression, the mana began to distort space, and the air took on a unreal and strange appearance. Looking at this, chills ran through Aporou's body. He had a premonition of certain death. If he did not move instantly, he would die. And even if he did try to escape, his death was still extremely likely. Using Area, he grasped the unimaginable scale of the attack. Even if he used Escape, he could still not avoid the range of the attack. Thus, Aporou realised that an unavoidable, fatal attack was about to be released right at him. "To start ..." "Kaa ....." Instantly, Aporou leapt into action, setting up his defense while the Dragon Empress prepared to attack. Using Creation, he created countless layers of vacuums by influencing gravity. It acted almost like a black hole. The power of the field was enough to distort light, and slightly attract any organisms towards it. If an organism was to get too close to it, they would be ripped to shreds. Aporou had to resort to using such a formidable attack as part of his defense. With its help, he was also able to attract a huge mass of metal which was floating in the lava beyond the final stage. The size of it was huge, easily weighing several hundred tons. However, it would just float around if it wasn't held in place. Using the ability of his red spears, he replicated several hundred copies and forcibly secured the lump of metal onto the final stage. Although some of the metal's ability to resist attack fell due to being drilled into by the spears, it was nonetheless quite indestructible to many strong attacks. The remaining spears also formed a shield wall in front of Aporou. The size and layers of his present defense were more than enough to prevent the attack of any enemy he had encountered previously. A normal attack would not even leave a scratch. However, he still had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be enough. He turned his silver hand into a semi-circular shield to protect himself from the front, and equipped his armor which had the added attribute of the Bear Beast King's Prestige. As a result, his fire resistance increased drastically. For extra measure, he enhanced his body with the Demon Laminated Dragon Scale Armor. This also led to a boost in his current armor and it started to cover him in a black aura due to the Undead Knight's Cloth. To increase the defense of his silver arm he activated the profession Shielder and Wall Physical and Magical Damage Reduction, which also resisted against magical attacks. He then sacrificed most of his mobility for added defense through Endurance. The effect would activate for a short time while he defended. However, it would switch back after the Dragon Empress' attack, allowing him to go on the offense. Even with all of this, Aporou did not think his defense was perfect. However, it was the best he could do in the short time period before the Dragon Empress' attack. The Empress released her blistering attack, the Flame End, which could not be controlled upon release as it was too powerful. The entire arena exploded with a storm of white flames, reaching Aporou instantly. "......." The resulting impact battered Aporou, and he struggled to maintain his balance. His teeth began to crack, but he paid no attention to them. The lightning fast attack was so incredibly hot that it evaporated everything it touched. The dense layer of vacuums managed to take away some of its momentum, but the sheer force of the attack pushed it through. The huge mass of metal held for 10 seconds before it too was consumed. Amazingly, the heat surpassed the absorption limit of the metal, and it began to distort in shape. This caused a small gap in the mass of metal. The small hole was enough for the flames to burst through, and consume the metal from the inside out. Aporou's barrier of spears also met the same fate. Having smashed through his first three layers of defense with only a small loss in power, the flames reached Aporou's silver shield. Such an item was nigh indestructible, and yet the flames still surpassed the amount of heat it could absorb. Even though the Empress was a servant of the divine, she could not completely destroy the silver hand. While it did not disintegrate, it was warped terribly out of shape, not managing to stop the attack either. The white flame then reached the black aura that covered his armor. Although his armor had been reinforced with a plethora of abilities and it provided some resistance, it couldn't suppress the attack completely. The aura scattered, and then the armor began to melt. The flames met the ability-enhanced skin of Aporou. Although he had always imbued his skin with large amounts of abilities, it still wasn't enough, and the flames finally overcame his last layer of defense. The strong smell of burning flesh permeated the air. The flames had been reduced to a fraction of their original power by the combined might of his defense, but even so Aporou was left barely hanging on to his life. Somehow managing to make one last effort, he activated Speed Regeneration. And so began the endless process of destruction and regeneration. He knew that if he lost focus for even one second then he was dead. The flames brutally attacked both his body and his mind, and he almost didn't manage to pull through. Luckily for him, everything had a beginning and an end. "... Uuoooaaaaa!!” The roar from Aporou could finally be heard as the effects of the attack wore off. Flames that could have easily melted a kingdom were eventually reduced to a more bearable heat. The direct attack was over after Aporou managed to outlast the deadly flames. He managed to survive, just barely. Afterwards, he collapsed onto one knee. His breathing was ragged and heavy, and his shoulders shook badly. His body smelt of burnt meat. "Ooooh! I'm glad you managed to survive that! That was excellent!". Flame End had melted most of the surface of the final stage and lava filled the surroundings. Breaking through the surroundings walls, it had reached the very Circle. Without the outer circle, the attack would have definitely left a scar on the face of the huge continent. An attack like that would have traveled for days. All that came before it would have been vaporized. Categoria:Posts de blog